The Difference Between Heaven and Hell
by WindStarsAndWave
Summary: Duo is a demon, Heero is an angel. After a chain of events, Duo now spitefully belongs to Heero until they can prevent the apocalypse, but could Heero possibly be so protective of Duo for more than just his fighting skills..? YAOI SLASH 1X2 (And 3X4, 6X2)
1. Um

Duo writhed violently at the grip of his captors, screaming profanities at the top of his lungs. Had he the ability to use his dark powers in his queen's court, he most undoubtedly would have. But now, his queen, watched him impassively, an angel at her side sharing her cold gaze. _Angel dum raio_! He hissed unbecomingly through gritted teeth. One of the guards behind him rewarded his words by cracking a whip onto the already scarred and bleeding flesh on his back. Lovely violet eyes watered, but not a tear fell. Instead, words came once more. _E dum raio você demesiado_... Venomous words at which the whip suddenly changed into a basilisk, and entwined itself about the guard, a deadly vice.  
  
At the sight of the snake, the pale demon was instantly dropped to his hands and knees as the guards backed away from the two, each just as deadly as the other. Duo shakily rose to his feet, some how still managing to retain that arrogant dignity he held so dear. If a basilisk was bad on earth, it was thousands a time worse in hell, were dark powers reigned free. He stood before his queen, in the center of the room, the guard behind him screaming both profanities and pleas as the snake coiled around him, ever tightening it's hold. The ghost of a wicked smile graced the you demon's face, and he bowed deeply at his queen, wincing only inwardly at the pain in his back as he did so. He straightened, regaining a serious composure, though still mildly amused by the screams of the doomed behind him.  
  
He decided fully to ignore the angel. He had no right to be here, hence he had no right to any form of hospitality- at least not from the infamous Shinigami. If anything, the cocky, bastard light child should have been in awe at _his_ presence, and cowered in some _bright_ corner of the room. Duo knew... He was probably being overzealous, but... That's what had probably kept him alive this long: If you were indestructible, there was no such thing as a risk. The angel, however, seemed unimpressed, which pissed Duo off to no end. The worst thing about the angel was that, had he not been what he was- an angel, specifically- he'd have been... Quite tantalizing. His tanned, toned muscles, his stunningly intense and deep persian blue eyes, but the uninterested look he gave the little dark boy threw the entire thing off, not to mention the whole thing about the shinning white wings he sported, magnificently unfolded behind him. While this... _angel_ practically radiated light, that which the regarded with complete disregard seemingly radiated darkness.  
  
The Queen finally roared, as the guard began to scream and struggle even and yell even louder. Duo turned back around swiftly and only just managed to snatch back his lovely chestnut braid as his Lady opted to incinerate the cause of the disturbance in a raging flash of flames. That done, Duo turned back to face her, and fell one one knee at the look he received, bending his head down to the floor, a place She seemed to think it rightfully deserved at the moment. She spoke, her words commanding and unnerving, seeming to shake the citadel on it's very foundations. I have had _quite _enough of you, and all your little... Misdeeds, She said, rather an annoyed tone to her words, heartless blue eyes burning his soul- his nonexistent soul, of course. You have been called here today to face a trial of the most impending kind! Though, I must commend you on your efforts, as this was long in coming.  
  
He tilted his head upwards, and gave Her a wry smile. Many thanks for the compliment, my Lady Queen, he said disarmingly. She was not perhaps what one might expect of a queen- least the queen of the underworld, hell, and all demons. She stood less than five feet tall, flaming red hair framing the stubborn face of a child... A child, thousands upon millions of years old, controlling the power of the core of darkness itself. All and all, She was quite imposing. Fair... But not without Her own cruel little twist. He looked away once more, not wanting to enrage Her at a prolonged gaze. In doing so, he once more managed to catch the gaze of that damnable angel standing at the side of his very queen. Oh, how his stare unnerved him, and how he would wallow in the chance to destroy that cocky little expression if he could.  
  
She commanded, raising herself to her feet. At this motion, everyone attending the court, including even the angel, fell to their knees in both respect and fear, and Duo dropped his head once more. Slowly, she descended the steps of her throne and made her way towards the kneeling demon, the long train of the red cape she wore trailing foot after foot behind her. Duo, demon known as Shinigami! She began. You have been tried with many, _many_ theiveries both without and within our realm, upon which hundreds of our most priceless artifacts have been stolen! I will not ask how you plead at this accusation of thievery, because you and I both know that you are indeed guilty beyond any reasonable doubt! Though all has been recovered, you must pay for your wrong doings against your own kind, as a warning to others of your league, though their numbers are a brash few. Now, She spoke, turning to face the angel. Angel, known as Hiro, stand and state your request, for I think your destinies could be closely intertwined.  
  
Duo risked an upwards glance at first his Lady Queen, and then at the Angel, who slowly rose to his feet, still keeping his head bent. He received a backwards glance from his queen, in which She arched her brow, and his head quickly fell once more as she turned back. Maremia, Queen of Darkness, the angel spoke as he too descended the steps to stand more audibly before her. As to never have his head above hers while in her presence, he too fell to one knee, and looked solemnly up at her. I bring to you a request from my Lord, Himself. Peril awaits both sides due to occurrences of the unknown source in the middle realm if actions are not taken. As I said... The source is unknown, so my Lord has requested that I, along with on of Your best, should take to the third realm, and seek out answers. Whichever side the trouble should chose to follow, we would be equally matched. I need... _We_ need someone worthy of such a task, as my Lord has deemed myself fit to be. We need one of great strength, intelligence, and cunning, for the ability to travel incognito, if it is not too much to ask. If you could graciously spare one of your own, at no attachment, we would be greatly gratified... He lowered his head to wait for Her response, but not before persian eyes met with deep violet, in a clashing of gazes. Unadmittedly so, the latter was the first to first to chaste away his gaze, unable to stand something in the angel's cold, blue eyes.  
  
It is settled then, She said, a matter-of-factly. I do not wish to take care of him, and you wish for one of my own. She walked back towards her throne, and ascended the steps. She gave a quick turn and flip of the arm, and the impossibly long robe flew behind Her, fluttering at her back. She sat, and looked at both the angel and the demon kneeling on the floor before Her. He is yours to do with what you will until you finish with whatever it is that you are doing. In the case of his demise, his blood is not on your hands, but his own, She said blandly, sitting down. It is the perfect punishment to fit his crime, because if he can learn to fare better in a different realm, he shall certainly come to be able to fare in ours!  
  
At Her seating, the angel quickly rose to his feet and turned to face her. But... My Lady! He said, rather urgently, causing the darker boy to look up at his back. A... A _thief_? I know he is expendable... Duo sneered at these words. _Expendable _his left shoe! But, still... My Lady, if you would kindly reconsider! The situation that we find ourselves in calls for more than just a simple... _Thief_.  
  
She said loudly, putting an end to any and all of his words. I have made my decision, and it stands. He is, in fact, just what you requested, is he not? For, who could be more strength, intelligence, cunning, and ability to travel _incognito_- to borrow words straight from _your _mouth- than a thief? If you will not have him, you will find no one as good, and he will be put to death. The choice is yours- and... She shot a meaningful glance at Duo, who had looked up again. He didn't even bother to look away, not after he was as good as dead, any way. If he doesn't live up to your expectations, you can always send him back, and we'll... take care of him for you. Again, I've made my decision. Now, you must make yours. If you do decide you should take him, to make the offer more... Appeasing to you, he's all yours until you're finished with him. Whatever it is that you'll find you want, because he should know he owes you his life.  
  
Hiro turned his head to look at the demon through scattered brown bangs. To be truthful, he had to admit it was an interesting offer, though he imagined it wouldn't be at all easy. Though, from the looks of it, he would certainly never be bored with his newly acquired... _Companion_. He turned fully around, and began to walk slow circles around Duo, cautiously looking him over, his pace getting closer and closer to the kneeling boy with every round. Cunning, intelligent, and able to be incognito he could see, but strength was certainly not something he could make out in the slim, pale figure. She must not have meant physical, but though the basilisk had been a cute parlor trick, he had yet to receive any inclination that she meant his power over and strength towards the element he served. At one of the closer circles, dark violet eyes once again caught with persian blue, and pale lips slowly and articulately mouthed three words. I'll _kill_ you! He hissed under his breath.  
  
Hiro stopped before Duo, and leaned forward, cupping his chin in his hand, and tilting his head forward. He looked the other in the eye, and a placid smile crossed his lips. You try anything of the sort, he said softly, still smiling. I'll rip your wings out myself, with my bare hands. Hiro's smile faded as he caressed a pale, gaunt cheek with his thumb, and looked him over one final time. Granted, even though he was a child of darkness, he _was _beautiful. Not that it seemed the angel would ever be able to get any footing, should he chose to venture down that rocky path, but it would serve to keep things interesting. He couldn't help but smile as his little captive sneered at him, and pulled his head away from the caressing touch of the other's hand. I accept Your gracious offer, my Lady, Hiro said, over his shoulder. And, as your queen said, he said softly, smiling again at Duo. Now you're mine. Duo responded only by spitting in the angel's face. The angel only smiled once more, and brought his hand to his cheek. This certainly is going to prove to be interesting...  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Hmm... Incase you can't tell, this is a little bit of a darker side of Duo. But, for those of you who love his bubbly optimism, it'll be here soon. He just loathes Hiro at the moment, so he's decided not to open himself up to him... Just yet. And, in case any of you were wondering what the words in the first paragraph meant, it was basically just Duo damning Hiro and various other people, only in a different language.  
  
As for my spelling Heero Hiro, please don't get after me about it. For some reason, I just couldn't see the spelling fit in well with this fic at all. Don't like it, I'm sorry.  
  
Um... Besides that, I hope you people like this fic! It's my first fan fic in at least years, definitely my first yaoi fan fic, and my first attempt at seriousness. Thanks for reading, check back soon! Oh, and if the paragraphs are just too long, some one say so, and I wont do that any more. If there're mistakes, I'm sorry, because I didn't really read over this.


	2. Dois

Duo hissed softly and arched his back away from Hiro's careful hands, which had been roaming over the sore, exposed flesh on his back. He wouldn't, and couldn't bring himself to groan in the presence of that damnable angel, even if every feather soft touch sent small yet persistent waves of pain through his body. His hands gripped desperately at his long, chestnut braid as he bit his bottom lip in order to silence himself. He knew full well that he was currently being tortured by the aftermath of what could have possibly been one of the worst beatings he had ever received at the hands of guards. Normally, he'd just implode them all upon themselves with a flick of the wrist, but this time was different. He was no longer regarded as a petty thief as he had been during all other incarcerations. No... Now he was in the big times, and all for some ancient weapon he'd stolen, had he finally gained the fame he deserved. But through the gain, he had also received pain, at which he was currently trying to endure. And why the hell are you doing this, again..? He managed to breathe, before giving another faint wince.  
  
Hiro frowned, wrapping a strong arm around the small demon's slim waist, and pulled him back towards him. he said monotonously, oblivious to the effect of his hands. If we're going to fight some ancient source of evil, or whatever the hell it is that's causing all these problems, I don't want my... _Partner _being in anything but perfect health, he said sternly, and continued to rub oils and ointments on the pale boy's wounded back, at which Duo gave a barely noticeable shiver. If you'd stop moving so much, this wouldn't take as long. It's okay if it hurts, you don't have to hide anything from me. Besides that, it's so easy to tell. You can lay down on your stomach, if you'd like. It might be less painful if you were able to just relax, instead of tensing every time I touch you. And speaking of touch, the angel found himself enjoying his said task far more than he felt he should be. Every time he went back to reapply a medicine to an opened or healing wound, his fingers seemed to always linger at the soft, smooth and unmarred skin on his back.  
  
It _doesn't_ hurt! Duo gritted through clenched teeth. Who the hell was this guy, treating him like a child? At a chuckle from the taller boy, he instantly spun around and lunged at him. He was not going to be treated like... He was just something to be used for amusement! He growled furiously at Hiro, who had caught both of his slender wrists, and by them held him rather successfully at bay. He was surprised, though, that the angel didn't seem at all amused by his actions as he thought he'd be. Instead, his persian blue eyes were clouded in frustration, and his mouth set in a thin line of disappointment. The violet-eyed boy had still been struggling violently against the others grip until a particularly sudden movement shot irrepressible pain up his back, and he went completely lax at the sensation, a stifled moan escaping his lips. he murmured softly, closing his eyes, and all but leaning on the other's hold. It _did_ hurt...  
  
Hiro took the opportunity of Duo's lithe form to lay him down on his stomach on the bed they were both sitting on. Currently, they were in one of the dorm rooms of a private high school, somewhere they'd be playing incognito' for a while. The school did in fact seem to be the physical center of the ring of misfortune. He had always found the social skills involved in events such as high school to be completely ridiculous, but he was here none the less. He was here, and so was Duo, at whom he continued to frown. he mused, returning to his work, though a hint of awe could be faintly made out in his words. I suppose they got you pretty well, huh, demon? he asked softly. And what the hell kind of whip did they use on you..? This looks horrible... What was it exactly that you did to deserve... Whatever this is?  
  
The little demon just gave a bitter, cynical laugh, quickly followed by a sharp intake of breath, as he gritted his teeth against the pain. Not that it's any of your business, but I've been stealing things for years. And not just... _Things_. Priceless demon artifacts, and that just pissed people off. I _really_ did myself in with the last thing that I stole... He paused for a moment, and meaningfully clenched his right fist and pulled it under his chest protectively. A twisted, pained smile fluttered across his lips. The _only_ thing they never managed to recover. As soon as they caught me, they whipped me. The first few times... They used a whip with barbed wire at one end, so they had to tear it out after every lash. His frail body shook again, as he half laughed, half sobbed once more, and buried his face in the pillows beneath him. Where the hell are we, any how..? He finally managed to breathe.  
  
The angel blandly wondered how he would be able to break the news to him. Not where they were, so much, as what would be required of him. We're in a dorm at a high school. It's sort of like a boarding school, I guess... This is your room. I enrolled us both, complete records and all, he said monotonously, beginning to put the caps back on some of the oils and ointments, having finished applying them. I'm Hiro Yuy, a senior, and you're... He paused, putting the bottles down on the floor next to the bed, still unsure of what the smaller boy's reaction might be. You're registered as a junior... A _female_ junior.  
  
Hiro was quick to again grab Duo's wrist as he lunged at him for the second time, his left hand less than inches away from clawing at the tanned skin of the taller boy's face. I am _not_ fucking going to be a _girl_! He screamed, violently trying to twist his hand away from the iron grip, though Hiro noticed he never once made a move with his right hand, which he still kept cradled against his chest.  
  
Why not? Hiro asked, though his gaze fell on the overprotected hand. What was he hiding..? You're pretty enough, He said, finally returning his gaze to that ironically angelic face, now flushed a deep crimson. Besides, we don't know if our trouble maker is male or female, so we may just have a better chance of getting all of this done sooner if you would masquerade as a girl... Hn, that's what I thought, he said as the glare from the other faltered, and violet eyes fell to looking down at the bed. He let go of Duo's wrist, which just fell limp at his side. Carefully, but quickly, Hiro grabbed his other hand, and held it in both of his, examining it closely. He just _had_ to be protecting it for some reason, no matter how strange or insignificant it might prove to be. And what's this? He asked, regarding a scar at the center of the pale, slim palm.  
  
He only replied by scowling, and once again trying to wrench away his hand. It's not any of your damn business! he said, clenching his fist to try to cover up the mark. It's just a mark! Let go of me! Hiro just looked at him and his hand, seeming to have no trouble with his fighting. I said let go of me! Or, I'll kill you! I'm still going to kill you! Let me go! Duo yelled, pushing away from him with his other hand. Hiro hadn't known it would happen, but at the same time, he had given up on Duo, and let go of his wrists. With both the momentum of pushing himself, and the loss of Hiro's hold, Duo fell backwards off of the bed, his back being what broke his fall. His eyes instantly watered in pain, but he didn't make any noise.  
  
Oh, God, I'm sorry! Hiro said urgently, leaning over the bed. I didn't know you'd do that, I didn't mean for you to fall. When Duo didn't even dignify him with an answer, he leaned down and carefully put one hand under the back of his neck, and slid the other behind the small of his back, pulling him gently back up on the bed, and into his lap. Duo didn't move, but Hiro could feel his whole body tensing at the touch. Nnn... Damn. Look what happened, he sighed in exasperation, looking down at Duo's back. Some of the wounds are reopened... You're bleeding again... Hiro looked around helplessly for something to wipe the blood off with, but everything he had previously used was now on the floor, and he didn't want to risk dropping Duo again.  
  
Having nothing else to clean him with, the angel did something that really satisfied his own cravings rather than the petite demon's hygienic needs. He leaned down and slowly ran his tongue down Duo's back, lapping up the newly spilt blood. The long haired boy only gave a choked gasp, and arched his back away from the warm, wet touch, but was held back by the taller, stronger boy. He could only grit his teeth as the damnable angel defiled' him, taking his sweet time about it too. Duo, though he felt exceptionally weak, would have fought back had it not been for two reasons. One, he wasn't quite sure he was currently capable of moving fast enough and efficiently enough to deal more damage to Hiro than he would on himself, and two... He was sure that going physically against the angel would have some nasty effects for him. Thinking his Queen wouldn't have cursed him to obey this sick, heavenly creature would have simply been complete idiocy.  
  
S-stop... _Touching_ me..! He nearly sobbed as he finally managed to twist free, though pain shot up his back in flashes as he did so. Had the pretty little demon not been so terribly injured, Hiro would have certainly considered throwing him down on the bed and having his way with him right then. At least... That's what he thought he'd like to do. Though he wasn't sure if he could be so cruel as to rape the poor, tattered creature. Duo had pulled away from him, and was currently cowering unhappily on the farthest corner of the large bed. Hiro wasn't sure what to make of him; he wasn't sure how to treat him. Should he pity him, or scoff at his impotence? Should he be kind, or cruel? The tanned angel really just wanted to do both...  
  
Unprovoked, he grabbed a very surprised, very indignant Duo by the wrist and a handful of hair, and shoved him against the headboard of the bed rather unceremoniously, receiving a small groan from the young demon who, by this time, was just too damn tired to hide his pain and fear. And while Hiro bound his wrists to the headboard, he did so in such a way as to not harm his back, leaving Duo able only to lay on his stomach. Duo didn't even bother to ask what he was doing; he was sure he knew... He'd seen lust in those frightening persian depths the first moment their eyes had met. But rather than feel the sickening touch of the angels strong hands on him again, he felt the weight of the other lifted from the bed, and glared at the damnable child of light over his shoulder.  
  
He had entirely expected to see a smirk painted upon his dark features, but was remotely surprised to find that his expression was otherwise -a slight frown, yet mostly impassive. I'm not about to stay with you until morning, but I wouldn't have you escape from me during the night, now would I..? he asked, resting his hands on his hips at the indignant huff Duo gave him. Besides, even if you didn't try to escape, brooding as you do, I'm sure you'd hurt yourself if I didn't have some means of keeping you off of your back all night. He smiled a bit at the vague implications his statement could have, and Duo's glare intensified. Had Hiro been mortal, the look would have been enough to kill... He pouted a bit at Duo's attitude, and then finally gave the smirk the braided boy had anticipated in the first place. Don't worry, they're enchanted. They'll be off of you by morning.  
  
Duo refused to dignify him with a response, and instead buried his face as far in his pillow as he could, a very obvious attempt to drown out the other's aggravating voice. I really do hate to do this to you, Hiro said with utmost sincerity, though it was not Duo's current position on the bed that he was referring to. But I trust you'll be smart enough to dress accordingly tomorrow. I suppose you don't have to wear a dress, but playing the part of a female in itself can be rather undignifying, I'm sure. So, I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning, then, he said with a smile, walking over to the large armoire in Duo's room. I'll be looking forwards to it.  
  
The lithe little god of death' only sneered as his much-loathed accomplice disappeared into the armoire and closed the door behind him, going through what Duo assumed to be a portal to their room. Of all the bastardly things to do... First _he_ was expected to play the part of an abominable female, only to find out that his one place of reprieve had already been compromised to meet the other's whims. He sighed and went as completely lax as his restraints would allow, and entirely gave up anything favorable happening to him for a very long, long time... But slowly, a smile began to creep over his lips, and he clenched his scarred fist shut tight. he whispered to himself softly. Very, very soon...  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Um... Yes, it took me a bit to finally update this, but now that I've finally gotten back into it, it will progress much, much faster. I was bribed into doing this, so it had better be good... Fan fics aren't' really my thing, I guess, so sorry if they're too OOC for some people. They'll eventually revert to their more characteristic personalities once they get to know each other better, except for Hiro, who is always a bit happier than on the show, even if it's at the cost of other people's misfortunes (mainly Duo).  
  
Anyway, in case you couldn't tell in the last chapter, Satan' -basically- was meant to be Maremia. Yes, odd is it not..? I'd appreciate input, and... Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon (and hopefully it will also be longer). I'll get started right now. Oh wait, two more apologies... Sorry, I rushed through this and yet again did not read over it, and so far the story is terribly clichéd. Oh well...


End file.
